Retribution
by NvonHelvete
Summary: After the death of her brother, Ser Aldyth becomes obsessed with Ser Otto Alrik, who she blames for placing her sibling in danger. As she delves into the man's mind, disturbing details start emerging, putting her in greater peril than she anticipated.


**Chapter 1: A Grim Discovery**

**The Chantry**

**Dragon 9.31**

The light from the altar candles flickered and danced across the scarlet drapes hanging from the walls. Portraits depicting long departed members of the Chantry stared down at her with suspicious eyes, scrutinizing every move she made. Aldyth absorbed the scene before her, sword hanging limply from her hand. It was a massacre. Half a dozen bodies lay sprawled across the tiled floor, each bearing a number of different battle scars. The smell of blood and the arcane forces hung thick in the air, the lyrium in her veins singing as it sought out sources of magic. Invoking the Maker, she cleansed the area, banishing any remaining sorcery, malicious or otherwise.

_Brother...__What__ has__ happened__ here?_

She moved gingerly past the first corpse, whose armor was blackened and twisted by what could only have been conjured fire. Burns had marred the perfect surface of the stone, black merging with deep crimson on a canvas of cream. She cast her eyes across the sea of lifeless Templars, fighting back the waves of nausea that threatened to overcome her. Aldyth tried to swallow, but her throat felt as though it was tightening, suffocating her.

Ser Oswald appeared at her elbow, his rosy complexion turning pale as he caught sight of the destruction. She could see his mouth moving, the full lips forming words she was struggling to comprehend. It was as though someone was dragging her underwater- the sounds only coming in short, unclear bursts, her vision blurring as she battled to stay conscious.

"Lieutenant..." he said, a troubled look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Go... Get help." she croaked, her voice sounding strange and distant to her ears. "This area must be secured."

Oswald didn't respond, his attention caught by the poor soul who'd transformed into a human pincushion, his body riddled with crossbow bolts. "Immediately!" she barked, and he fled, the clattering of his armor growing fainter as he gained distance. After taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she moved further into the battleground, afraid her trembling legs would fulfill their threat and collapse beneath her.

He was the one lying on his side closest to the Tranquil, she discovered as she reached the altar. Ser Bardel's right arm was outstretched, fingers desperately reaching for his shattered blade, while his left was twisted and trapped under his broken body. Aldyth flung her weapon to the ground and sank to her knees with a low moan. She carefully removed the winged helm he had proudly worn and tossed it to one side, the silence shattering like glass as it struck the wall. Silky hair the colour of spun gold cascaded onto the carpet, the once brilliant blue eyes looking up into her own, now dull and expressionless. She reached out, her hand trembling like a leaf and caressed his cheek.

"Be at peace, brother." she whispered, blinking away tears.

Aldyth was awoken from her trance when someone touched her shoulder. She'd been perched on a pew, staring intently at the blazing sun symbol of the Chantry for so long that the rays seemed to come to life, jumping and weaving across the cloth. The unexpected contact made her spring to her feet with a cry, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. Ser Oswald had returned with reinforcements in his wake, who were now swarming around the Chantry like ants.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you, Ser Aldyth." he stammered as he leaned against the bench, the wood creaking in protest. "I just wanted to report that the matter will be dealt with accordingly. The Knight-Captain has said we are free to leave." He smiled encouragingly at her. Aldyth nodded slowly, her eyes following the scurrying knights back and forth. Knight-Captain Cullen was stood deep in conversation with several high ranking Chantry members, all of whom were wearing sombre expressions upon their faces.

"Let's get going then." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Oswald straighted up, and they began heading towards the great arched doors that opened out onto Hightown. She paused momentarily as her gaze fell upon a dark-haired Templar that was bellowing at a pair of initiates who had somehow managed to lose a body on their way back to the Gallows. They observed with raised eyebrows as the recruits scarpered, their faces burning with shame.

"Ser Brân overheard me informing the Knight-Captain. He was practically on bended knee, begging for permission to assist in the matter. Said it was the least he could do to aid his fallen brethren." Oswald stated, eyeing the tall man as he passed them. Brân flashed a coy smile at Aldyth, who did not return the gesture. "Needless to say he did not mention the _real_ reason for his enthusiasm. I'm not entirely sure that it would have gone down well with Knight-Captain Cullen had he said something along the lines of 'I have the most painfully obvious fancy for Ser Aldyth and this is an ideal opportunity to prove myself to her.'" he added once Ser Brân was out of earshot.

Despite herself, Aldyth gave a quiet laugh, cuffing him on the shoulder. "You are just too much, Corporal!"

Oswald grinned. "You wouldn't want it any other way." he said with a wink. Aldyth shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. She took hold of the door handle and tugged. The cool night air drifted in through the gap, sending shivers down her spine. Stepping nimbly over the threshold, Aldyth trotted down the stairs and navigated her way back to the Gallows through the winding streets of Kirkwall, the heavy feeling in her heart refusing to leave her.

Once inside the four walls of the female dormitory, she threw herself onto the first cot she could find and fell into a fitful sleep, her mind plagued by the faces of the fallen.

* * *

><p><em> AN: Onwards to chapter 2! :) It is hard to get back into writing after a break, so do forgive my rustiness. I have been toying with the idea of a Templar fic since I first picked up DA2, but until now I have never had the time to put anything down in writing. _

_ Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own anything Dragon Age related, but I offer my thanks to Bioware for letting me exercise some creativity and run rampant with their characters. I promise to look after them. :D I will, however, take responsibility for my Templars- Ser Aldyth, Ser Oswald and Ser Brân- who have been nagging me to set them free. _


End file.
